Diamond in the Rough
by Ava Johnson
Summary: When Madison finds out the one, the only, Justin Bieber is coming to stay with her family she is less than pleased. Can she get used to him or will things get interesting? WARNING: Strong sexual references and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR HIS MOM OR ANY SONG I MAY MENTION. I OWN ALL OTHER CHARACTERS.***

**This is my first story on fanfiction so i hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter One 

"Mom! Why the hell does your friend's son have to stay here for a while? What's wrong with him staying with some of his relatives or something?"

"Honey, its Justin Bieber that's coming to stay. Isn't he something of a teen heart throb among you girls?"

I was not happy with this arrangement and I wasn't going to try and hide the fact that I didn't like Justin Bieber. "First of all I'm 16 not 12 meaning I don't fancy him or think he is a 'teen heart throb', and secondly he I don't have to 'like' him just because he is famous, for all I know he's a jerk, and thirdly, he thinks he is so hot, that every girl out there is falling at his knees, well I am not falling for his act. You still haven't told me _why_ he has to stay here, with us, in our home."

"Maddie, just grow up a little bit, right now I don't believe you're 16 because you're acting like a 10 year old. You can't always get your way and you have to live with some things that happen in life, like this. He can't stay at a relative's because he has to stay out of the media for a while. His mom and I had a chat and she told me he was getting too much attention and he needs to take a break from fame and act like a normal teenager, so I offered to let him stay with us. Beverly Hills is full of other celebrities so the media will be out of his face a little and it's a great place for him to relax and rest. I already cleared it up. Your brother and sister don't mind either so you need to grow up and accept that he is living with us for the near future."

"But mom, hear me out-"

"Madison Lillian Fletcher. This decision is final. He is coming to stay with us, end of discussion. He's arriving at the airport on Tuesday and we are going to be there to pick him up. You are going to come with me or else you won't be having a party for your seventeenth. I mean it." My mom must be seriously mad. She never called me by my full name. I guess I'm going to have to deal with it because me and my friend really want to have a joint party for our seventeenth. I'll have to put up with having him stay with us, but if she thinks I'm going to be nice to him, she can freaking think again.

"Urrghh!" I turn on my heels and stormed upstairs to my room. I knew my mom and Justin Bieber's mom were friends since my mom was at university but I didn't think any of this would happen. You see my mom is from Canada. Stratford, Ontario to be exact. She met his mom at high school. My mom was a senior and Justin's mom was a freshman. Ever since then they have been best friends despite my mom moving to California to pursue her dream of becoming a top lawyer in Los Angeles. She's done pretty well considering she had my brother at the age of 18, just before she went to university and me just after she left university. My grandparent really helped her achieve her goals. My mom is my role model. Yeah I know that sounds cheesy but she is. She had a kid at 18 and still managed to become a millionaire lawyer. Not that I want to become pregnant at 18 but I admire the way my mom didn't let anything get in her way of her dreams. Now she's 40 and supports our whole family. She feeds us and put a roof over our heads, well not just a roof, an $8 million roof, but hey a roof is a roof! And she always supports me with my dreams.

I know its weird, but even though our moms are like the best of friends, I still have never met Justin, not that I really want to, but I have met Pattie quite a few times when she has come down to meet my mom. He just never came down with her. This has never bothered me and never will. I have never been one of those girls caught up in fame and interested in celebrities. Which is strange seeing as I live just outside Los Angeles, so seeing celebrities is kind of like a daily routine. I guess I just don't care!

When Justin became famous because of… yeah everyone knows his story. He posted videos of himself singing on YouTube, he got found by his manager, usher signed him, blah, blah, blah…

Anyway, so when he became famous and he and his mom moved down to Atlanta, my mom and his mom got even closer as she was now in the States my mom would fly over to Atlanta and Pattie would fly to LA. I guess my mom is just doing her a favour letting Justin stay.

Over the next few days all I could think about was how I was not looking forward to Tuesday. The only bright side to that is I get to miss school. Although to be honest I would rather sit through 6 hours of English than go to the airport. But it's not like I have a choice.

**so? what did you think? i know it's not the most interesting story out there but i promise it will get better. Please R&R! any comment is much appriciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**On my page I have put links to pictures of some of the characters in case you were wondering what they look like in my mind. **

Chapter Two

Tuesday today. Great. Not only do we have to get up at 7 to go and pick Justin up at 8, but now my mom wants me to help Justin get settled in and when I complained why my brother or she couldn't do it she simply said, "because I said so!" She is really getting on my nerves. I don't know why my brother can't do it.

My brother just turned 22, and ever since then he has done nothing but sit around on the couch 24/7. No, scratch that. He's been doing that ever since he learnt how to use the TV remote. I don't see why my mom can't ask him to take him around the neighbourhood and stuff, give his ass a break from the couch, but nooooo, I have to take him.

I wake up to Justin Bieber's 'baby' playing from my phone. I set it up just for today to see if it would cheer me up. Apparently it doesn't work. It's not like I don't like his music, because I do. I just don't like him. God, he is going to pay for making me get up at 7 for him.

I grudgingly pull myself out of my comfy warm bed and drag my feet to the bathroom. I get into the shower and blast cold water over my body, hoping to wake myself up. The cold water made me yelp out of the shower and curse myself for being such an idiot. That was a fail, I thought. I got back in the shower and quickly washed my hair. With _hot _water this time! I got out put my underwear on and threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a floral racer back sheer tank. I quickly dried my hair and put it into a messy bun. I quickly did my make-up and ran downstairs to the smell of bacon. Yum. I sat down at the counter next to my brother.

"I hope you have a great day with your favourite guy today." He said mockingly. I stuck my tongue out at him and gave him the finger. He gave me a smirk, scrunched my bun and got up and left. He makes me so mad!

"Morning sweetie" my mom said placing a bacon sandwich down in front of me. "Are you excited about today." I couldn't believe she was even asking. I just look at her. "Ok don't say anything then. I think you'll really like him. He's such a sweet boy."

"Really mom? Then why don't you look after him for the day. Take some weight off my shoulders." My voice had a slight harshness to it that I didn't really like.

"Don't talk to me like that Madison." She said simply and walked off.

"Madiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!" My little sister came running into the kitchen. She climbed up on the stool next to me. "Justin Bieber is coming today!" she hugged me and I kissed the top of her head. Bless her, she was so excited. She's only five but she is head over heels in love with him. It was kind of sweet really.

She got off the stool and ran out of the kitchen just as quickly as she came in sing 'baby' at the top of her little lungs.

I finished the bacon sandwich and went to brush my teeth. I grabbed my phone and walked to the car where my mom was waiting. She backed out the drive started on the 30 minute journey to LAX.

I got out my phone to text my best friend Nathan.

**I'm on my way to the airport. Wish me luck meeting that jerkface of a pop star. X **

I didn't get his reply until we were parking at the airport. He was probably too busy with his girlfriend if you know what I mean. He's such a sweet boyfriend. I wish Ethan was too. He doesn't treat me like I wish he would, but I'm still with him because to me it would feel like wasting my time if I broke up with him. I spent ages chasing him and trying to get him to notice me and now he was finally mine I wasn't going to give up all my hard work.

**Jeez, I feel for you Mads, I really do! :( Good luck. X **

Nathan really doesn't like Justin Bieber either. He's the only one of my friends who cant stand him. All my girlfriends are so jealous that he gets to stay with me. I was this close to organising to raffle him off. Obviously my mom didn't get my disturbed humour!

My mom stops the engine and we get out of the car. I'm still mad at her and I'm guessing she can sense this because it's silent between us. All I can hear is her heels tapping rhythmically on the pavement like a clock walking me to hell. We reach the gate where we have to wait for him at. He flew on a private jet. Obviously. We are the only people in the waiting area. Well, us and like 30 screaming fans. How they knew he was going to be here I have no idea. At least there wasn't hundreds or we probably wouldn't make it out for a long time. After waiting for about 10 minutes Justin appeared through the glass doors making all the girls scream and wave their posters around.

"OW!" Some stupid fan trod on my foot and almost poked my eye out with her damn poster. I stood there frowning when Justin walked through the glass door and catching my eye he gave me a little smirk. Arrogant b*****d. His bodyguard and airport security pushed the fans back allowing Justin to walk up to me and my mom.

"Justin!" my mom pulled him onto a hug. "How was your flight?" she asked him letting him go.

"Yeah it was good thanks" he said with a charming smile. Jesus! He may be a jerk but boy was he hot in person. I was just standing there with my mouth open when my mom introduced me.

"Hi" he stuck out his hand waiting for me to shake it with a smile still on his face. I shook his had for about a second then started saying we should go and walked off. My mom and Justin followed. I could feel the girls around me giving me death stares but I didn't care. I kept walking and turned round to wait for Justin and my mom by the door. He was stopping every now and then to sign autographs and take a few pictures.

We finally made it to the car and started back on the way home. Justin sat in the front seat happily talking to my mom, ignoring me. Not that I cared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Finally we were home. "Wow! You're home is amazing Mrs Fletcher!" He was so sucking up to my mom.

"Thank you Justin, but please call me Ashley."

I let out a moan and walked up to the front door. This was going to be tough. I walked into the kitchen where my brother and his friend were. They saw me walk in with a pained look on my face and started laughing. "Is he really that bad?" my brother asked when he stopped laughing enough to breathe. I gave him my dirtiest look and walked upstairs to get Grace.

When I got back down to the kitchen with Grace hopping along beside me. My brother and his friend were chatting to Justin. My sister let out a small squeal and ran up to him hugging his legs. "Oh my god! Justin Bieber! I lobe you!" Justin bent down and picked her up giving her a hug. He stood there holding her whilst he carried on talking to my brother. She seemed to be ok that he wasn't talking to her; she was messing up his hair giggling to herself.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room, throwing myself on the couch and switching the TV to the CW. I leant back on the couch and closed my eyes feeling someone sit next to me. I ignored them and kept my eyes closed.

"Hey" Great, HE wants to talk to me now. I carried on ignoring him until he asked me if I didn't like him.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. Wow he actually takes my breath away. His dreamy chocolate eyes and his perfect pink lips. Wow.

I quickly came back into the real world to find him smirking at me. Damn, now he knows I'm attracted to him, which I guess I am, physically at least.

"It's not that I hate you, but you come across as kind of a jerk." I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I wanted him to know I wasn't too keen on him.

"That's ok. I understand. But just for the record, I'm not a jerk." He stood up winked at me left. He is seriously getting on my nerves.

Chapter Four

I walked up to the guest room Justin was staying in and brought my hand up to knock on the door.

I heard a faint "come in" so I walked in to find Justin putting his final things away. He had made the room look like he had been living here the whole time. I wasn't sure if I liked that. He shouldn't make himself too comfortable. I hope he doesn't plan on staying for too long.

"Hey Madison. I'm just finishing putting away my stuff. What have you got planned for us to do today? He grinned and winked at me.

Jesus, what the crap is he thinking?

"Nothing you might have planned. You want to tour the rest of the house?" I asked him with my most 'I don't like you, I don't want you here, get over yourself' look.

"Sure"

I walked around my house showing each room to Justin who was trailing behind me. Probably checking out my ass. Jerk.

"Yup and that's it." I told him when I had shown him everything.

"I'm hungry, you want something to eat?" I asked walking to my giant fridge and peering into it, wondering what I was going to eat.

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"You." He gave me a massive grin.

Ok… YUK! He's only just met me a few hours ago and he's already hitting on me. Now do you see why I didn't like him in the first place? I ignored him and got out stuff to make myself a sandwich.

"You like peanut butter and jelly?"

"Not my favourite." He grinned again.

"Too bad. Cause that's what you're getting. Take it or leave it."

I finished making the two sandwiches and placed then on the counter. We ate in silence. Once I was done I asked him if he wanted to go out. He said yes and went to grab his shoes. I went outside and waited in my black range rover I got for my sixteenth.

He came out and walked round the passenger side and got in.

"Nice car. I actually have the same one back home in –"

"Don't care" I snapped. He said nothing, just stared out the windscreen.

I drove down Santa Monica Boulevard until I found a place to park. We got out the car and walked down to Rodeo Drive. Rodeo drive is truly amazing and I never get tired of walking up and down it. Its amazing buildings with its luxury stores never get boring. We wondered around for a bit, occasionally going into stores Justin wanted to take a look at, until we found a café. We went inside and ordered some drinks. It was quite a sunny day so we decided to sit in the patio area out front. As the awkward silence between us grew until it was almost tangible, I decided to break it by asking him questions about his fame and his life back in Atlanta. Our conversation then changed subject criss-crossing pretty much everywhere. We talked about his shoe collection to his friends, my friends, and some of our funny memories.

We sat at the café talking for hours and sometime throughout, something changed about the way I felt about him. I couldn't believe it but I think I actually started to like him. He was funny and kept me in fits of giggles. Something I didn't expect. He was also really sweet and genuinely wanted to know me better.

After another hour, we left and headed back to where I had parked my car. It was about 8.30, so it was getting quite dark.

We got into the car, and I started to drive back home, when I suddenly got the urge to show Justin I hadn't shown anyone. He had made me feel special in the few hours I had just spent with him and I wanted to get closer to him.

"I want to show you something" I said turning to him. He just nodded.

**Please review so I know if I need to continue or not because if you guys dont like it I'm probably wasting my time. Thanks x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a lot of free time on my hands so I wrote three more chapters. Please review as I still need to know whether to continue or not. I have no idea if you guys like it or not!**

**Anyway... ENJOY!**

Chapter Four

I walked up to the guest room Justin was staying in and brought my hand up to knock on the door.

I heard a faint "come in" so I walked in to find Justin putting his final things away. He had made the room look like he had been living here the whole time. I wasn't sure if I liked that. He shouldn't make himself too comfortable. I hope he doesn't plan on staying for too long.

"Hey Madison. I'm just finishing putting away my stuff. What have you got planned for us to do today? He grinned and winked at me.

Jesus, what the crap is he thinking?

"Nothing you might have planned. You want to tour the rest of the house?" I asked him with my most 'I don't like you, I don't want you here, get over yourself' look.

"Sure"

I walked around my house showing each room to Justin who was trailing behind me. Probably checking out my ass. Jerk.

"Yup and that's it." I told him when I had shown him everything.

"I'm hungry, you want something to eat?" I asked walking to my giant fridge and peering into it, wondering what I was going to eat.

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"You." He gave me a massive grin.

Ok… YUK! He's only just met me a few hours ago and he's already hitting on me. Now do you see why I didn't like him in the first place? I ignored him and got out stuff to make myself a sandwich.

"You like peanut butter and jelly?"

"Not my favourite." He grinned again.

"Too bad. Cause that's what you're getting. Take it or leave it."

I finished making the two sandwiches and placed then on the counter. We ate in silence. Once I was done I asked him if he wanted to go out. He said yes and went to grab his shoes. I went outside and waited in my black range rover I got for my sixteenth.

He came out and walked round the passenger side and got in.

"Nice car. I actually have the same one back home in –"

"Don't care" I snapped. He said nothing, just stared out the windscreen.

I drove down Santa Monica Boulevard until I found a place to park. We got out the car and walked down to Rodeo Drive. Rodeo drive is truly amazing and I never get tired of walking up and down it. Its amazing buildings with its luxury stores never get boring. We wondered around for a bit, occasionally going into random stores Justin wanted to take a look at, until we found a café. We went inside and ordered some drinks. It was quite a sunny day so we decided to sit in the patio area out front. As the awkward silence between us grew until it was almost tangible, I decided to break it by asking him questions about his fame and his life back in Atlanta. Our conversation then changed subject criss-crossing pretty much everywhere. We talked about his shoe collection to his friends, my friends, and some of our funny memories.

We sat at the café talking for hours and sometime throughout, something changed about the way I felt about him. I couldn't believe it but I think I actually started to like him. He was funny and kept me in fits of giggles. Something I didn't expect. He was also really sweet and genuinely wanted to know me better.

After another hour, we left and headed back to where I had parked my car. It was about 8.30, so it was getting quite dark.

We got into the car, and I started to drive back home, when I suddenly got the urge to show Justin I hadn't shown anyone. He had made me feel special in the few hours I had just spent with him and I wanted to get closer to him.

"I want to show you something" I said turning to him. He just nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We drove through the roads in silence. The wind rushing in the open windows, filling the silence. We got out the car and I lead him about 5 minutes down a small side path. We pushed our ways through the trees until we reached a small field, spotted with tiny purple flowers. We stopped at the edge and admired the beauty of nature in front of us. The peacefulness and tranquillity of this place had always been my comfort zone; a place where I could escape everything.

"Wow" he breathed. I walked into the centre and sat down. He followed me silently.

"This is my haven." I whispered, even though we were the only ones there. "I used to come here all the time when I was little. It was somewhere where I could forget everything. It was my sanctuary whilst my dad fought his cancer. I would come here to just be by myself."

We lay there for a while. It was so quiet we could almost hear our thoughts. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off. I felt Justin sit up. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, inches from my face. I said nothing as he leant down until his lips brushed against mine. His kissed me softly until I found myself kissing him back forcefully, grasping the back of his neck and pulling him down on top of me.

CRAP! I thought and pushed him away, sitting myself upright.

"Justin stop."

"Why? Did you just remember you don't like me?" he asked giving me a small smirk, lightening the mood.

"No, no. I just can't do this. I-I have a boyfriend." I looked away.

After a seemingly long pause he finally said something, "He doesn't have to know. I really like you Madison. You're the only person who treats me like a normal guy." He leant in close to me again. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. My lips started to twitch, aching to kiss him again. But I stopped myself. I couldn't do this.

"We should go." I got up and started walking away. He got up and grabbed my arm. Pulling me back.

He brought his lips up to my ear and whispered, "That's not going to stop me from trying to get you." Then he let go of my arm and started walking back to the car. I followed numbly, not sure what had just happened. What part of 'I have a boyfriend' did he not understand? Although to be honest, it was kind of flattering.

We finally got home at about 10pm. My mom was waiting angrily by the door. As soon as we stepped in she started shouting at me for being so late and not texting or calling her to know we were ok, but I didn't care. I was grateful at having something else to think about because that car journey home couldn't have been more awkward.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Hey baby" Ethan my boyfriend had spotted me halfway down the hallway the next day at school. He came up to me and straight away stuck his tongue down my throat. Justin tensed up a bit beside me.

Oh, did I forget to tell you? Not only has Justin got to stay with me in my house, but he has to come to school with me too. And after yesterdays drama it was unbelievably awkward. I just wanted the ground to open and swallow me up.

Once Ethan finally stopped playing with my tonsils and let me breathe he noticed Justin standing next to me and gave him one of his filthiest looks. I had told Ethan about our 'arrangements' and he hadn't been too happy about them. Justin didn't budge from where he was standing. He just glared back at him. Ok then… this is awkward. Nothing around Justin ever feels comfortable now. Is that weird?

The first bell went off so I said bye to Ethan who had gym and walked with Justin to our first lesson. I walked in and sat down in my usual seat. Justin walked in after me to the sound of screaming girls. You'd think that 16 year old girls would have a bit more dignity, but obviously that was just proved wrong. He smiled a little then took the empty seat next to me, ready for class to begin.

Finally the bell went. I took Justin to the cafeteria and introduced him to my friends. Cassie and Annie squealed then regained themselves and acted, somewhat, normally. Nathan just pounded his fist against Justin's or whatever it's called. It's a stupid act really, but boys are stupid sometimes. I had called Cassie, Annie and Nathan last night and told them what had happened, so thankfully they didn't ask any embarrassing questions.

Justin had been really sweet to me all day and I couldn't help falling for him even more. I really wanted nothing more than to kiss him again, but I couldn't so for the rest of the day I avoided him as much as I could.

"Maddie!" Laura was running down the hallway to catch up to me.

"Hey Laurs, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, just, you know my party this Saturday? Well I want Justin to come but I was wondering if you could invite him."

"Um… ok, but why can't you ask him?" I asked curiously

"Are you kidding? I can't just ask a sex god pop star to _my_ party! And he's staying with you so you _can_ ask him!"

I let out a little laugh. "Yeah sure. Although he wont mind if you talk to him. He's still a human, not some kind of alien!"

We both laughed.

"I have to get to gym now but I'll see you Saturday." She hugged me and rushed off to her next lesson.

Great. Now I have to take him to the party too. It's like God wants me to feel awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

It's Saturday today. I'm actually looking forward to tonight. Laura always throws great parties when her folks are away on business. It's gonna be awesome!

I get up and go downstairs. My mom is at work- she's in the middle of a really serious case and hasn't been around lately-my sister is at a friend's house and my brother and Justin are in the living room playing COB or COD or whatever that stupid game is called. I walk in and drop myself on the chaise. God I am tired.

"Hey Mads" Justin smiles at me.

"Hey" I smile back. Jeez I think I love him. I've gotten to know him over the past few days even more and I seriously can't stop thinking about him, and it's become less awkward since I pushed back that night to the back of my mind.

My brother doesn't even acknowledge I walked into the room; he keeps his eyes glued to the screen.

"You hyped about the party tonight?" I asked Justin

"Yeah it's gonna be cool. What you gonna do until tonight?"

"Nothing really. Cassie, Annie, Nathan and his girlfriend are coming round. I think we're just gonna hang by the pool. What you gonna do? Have you got plans or do you want to hang out too?"

"No boyfriend huh?"

"Um... no he's busy."

"Oh ok, then yeah I'll hang out. Chris and Nick are coming round too if that's cool." He answers back giving me a huge smile I have to return. Oh so he made some friends. Obviously, do I want him to be a loner!

"Yep, that's totally fine."

He continues his game while I look at him discretely. He is so hot. He's already dressed and he's wearing a plain white v-neck shirt with black skinny jeans with that dog tag necklace he always wears. It then hit me that I still hadn't got dressed or brushed my hair. I must look like death with my untamed bed hair. Embarrassed I got up and went to my room. My friends will be here in a half hour anyway.

I put on my favourite bikini. A blue two piece from Victoria's Secret and threw on some denim shorts and a loose black tank top. As I was putting on my Abercrombie flip flips the doorbell rang. Perfect timing. I put my hair into a messy bun and went to answer the door. Cassie and Annie are standing there ready to do some sunbathing with Chris, Nick and Nathan and his girlfriend just walking up the drive.

"Hey guys" Justin calls out from behind me. Crap he scared me.

We all pile in and out through the patio doors to the pool.

"K, I'm outta here. I'll be round Drake's if you need me" my brother says quickly before kissing me on the forehead and leaving.

We all strip off to our bathing suits and the guys jump into the pool. Me Annie, Cassie and Nathan's girlfriend lie on the loungers, ready to catch some rays before the party.

"So Mads, what's the deal with you and Justin?" Cassie whispers to me.

"Nothing" I blush. "Don't forget I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah but he's an ass. You know Justin would treat you better. He really likes you."

"Yeah and it's obvious you like him." Nathan's girlfriend chips in.

"Guys, shut up. I don't like him!" I knew that wasn't true but I wasn't going to let them know that.

"Ok then. If that's what you want us to believe!" Annie smirks and continues reading her magazine.

I can't be bothered to answer them, so I just close my eyes and relax in the hot Californian sun.

Suddenly I feel two wet arms wrap around me and pick me up. Before I know it Nathan is throwing me in the pool.

"NATHAN!" I scream at him when I resurface. I can't be bothered to get back at him so I just stay in the water giving him death stares. He just smirks at me. Again I feel arms wrap around my legs and pull me under the water then pull me back up again. I open my eyes once I'm above the water again to see Justin right in front of my face. He has his arms wrapped around my waist holding me so I'm not touching the bottom, our bodies touching. We stare at each other for a while before I get myself together. I push away from him and get out.

"That wasn't funny!" I glare at Nathan and Justin before giggling and throwing myself back down onto the deck chair to dry myself off.

With a few hours until the party, us girls go upstairs to take showers and get ourselves ready. Once we're all done we head downstairs to the guys already waiting downstairs. Cassie looks stunning wearing a sequin bodycon minidress, and Annie and Nathan's girlfriend also look gorgeous. Annie is wearing some leather leggings with a massively oversized white Pink Floyd shirt and some peeptoe booties and killer jewellery. She's so lucky she can pull the 'rock chick' look off. Nathan's girlfriend is wearing a loose floral dress with a large black belt at the waist and some killer black platforms. Her stunning platinum hair falls perfectly down to her shoulders really complimenting her outfit. I have decided on a black bodycon panel high-waisted skirt with a loose cream racerback tank with bead detailing on the front, which I paired with my favorite black 6 inch Louboutin heels. Hard to walk in but I sure could dance in them!

When we get to the bottom of the stairs the guys wolf whistle as a joke before Nathan sweeps his girlfriend up into a kiss. Justin comes over to me and whispers that I looked amazing. I couldn't help but blush, which he noticed because he smirked, but I keep myself focused, telling myself that I will see Ethan in a bit.

Nathan was driving us to the party. So we all piled into his car. Unfortunately there wasn't enough seats for all of us so I somehow ending up sitting on Justin's lap. His hand dangerously far up my thigh.

We arrive at the party at about 9. We can already hear the music blaring out of the windows and the floor vibrating to the beat. I'm surprised the police haven't been called, but I guess it'll be ok because her road has pretty much a party every night.

I walk into the kitchen looking for Ethan, hugging some friends along the way and spot him by the counter island drinking a beer and flirting with a blonde with her huge boobs spilling out of her dress and her dress so short that you can see her underwear. I suddenly feel really hurt. It's not like he hasn't done this before, which by the way I am never happy with, but the last time he did it he said he would never do it again because he hated to see me hurt and upset. So much for that fucking idea. I storm up to him and pull him away from the blonde bimbo.

"Heeey baaaby!" He slurs his words; obviously he's had more than just the one beer, and rams his lips to mine. Sticking his tongue down my throat, which is absolutely disgusting as he tastes foul, like beer mixed with tobacco and weed. Most of the time I feel he doesn't even like me and that he's just using me for his physical pleasure because sex is the only thing he wants to do when we're alone. I push him away and storm off to find some of my friends. I can't find anyone except Justin. He's sitting on a couch sipping his drink and talking to a girl I faintly recognise from our grade. I sit down next to him sighing loudly and wait for him to finish his conversation. He notices that it's me and quickly finishes. He turns to me and offers me his drink. I take a sip. It's quite nice, like some sweet sugary drink although you can still takes the pure alcohol in there.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, I can tell something's wrong what is it?"

I sign deeply again before telling him what just happened.

"He's a jerk, don't get upset over him. He's not worth him. He doesn't deserve you." He leans in really close about to kiss me when a drunken Laura comes up to us and tells me she just saw Ethan go upstairs with that blonde he was talking to before.

I get up to go and find him, thoughts running through my mind, confusing my emotions, but Justin pulls my arm and stops me from moving.

"Don't' go after him you'll just upset yourself. Stay here."

"No, I have to see this for my self."

I run upstairs to find Ethan, sub consciously knowing what I'm going to find him doing, but secretly hoping he is helping that blonde puke in the restroom or something, but instead find him naked in bed with that dumb blonde, confirming my suspicions. His naked ass thrusting into her. It makes me want to throw up. I feel a lump grow in my throat before I burst into tears and run into the bathroom. I stay there for a while until I have stopped crying. I let myself out of the bathroom and got down to the kitchen to get myself a drink. I grab a bottle of the most alcoholic drink I can find and take a big gulp. The cold liquid running down my throat seems to numb the pain so I keep drinking. I know I'm going to get completely fucked but I don't care. I keep drinking until I can't feel anything. I stumble over to the nearest coach before passing out cold.

I wake up to feel Justin carrying me out the door before blanking out again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I have had a lot of free time on my hands lately so I wrote the next few chapters. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites or alerts and a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story as well and to everyone who has only read my story! **

Chapter Eight

I wake up the next morning with a horrendous headache. I find myself in my bed. I don't remember going home. I don't remember anything. I turn around to see Justin looking down at me. He's fully clothed and lying next to me in my bed.

"Hey Maddie. How you feeling?" he asked me softly pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"What-"I croaked. My mouth feels like a desert and suddenly I felt sick. I run into my bathroom, just making it in time before I puke. I hear Justin come in and hold my hair back while I'm sick in the loo. Gross, now he's seen me puke. Once I'm done I keep my head down not wanting to meet Justin's eyes. I slowly brush my teeth and drink some water, hearing Justin walk out. I walk slowly back into my bedroom where Justin is waiting for me. He gives me a smile.

"What happened last night?" As I ask that everything from last night comes rushing back and hits me like a ton of bricks. I burst out crying at the memory and stand there in the middle of my room sobbing until Justin walks up to me wraps his arms around me and leads me over to my bed where he sets me down and waits for me to calm down, stroking my hair.

Once I fully stopped crying Justin whispers, "Don't give him a second thought, he's a jerk, you deserve so much better than him."

His words did make me feels better, and now I am fully aware that I am in my pjs and not in the clothes I was wearing last night. "When did I change?" I ask him nervous about his reply.

He lets out a little laugh before telling me how when he found me unconscious on the couch he went to find Nathan to drive you home and Cassie came back too to make sure I was ok and she was the one who dressed me. He had just stayed with me to make sure I wasn't sick in my sleep or anything once Cassie had left.

I give him a hug, grateful for what he has done and whisper a thank you in his ear before he lets me go to have a shower.

I finish in the shower and get dressed before heading downstairs. Justin is watching TV. He turns around when I walk in patting a spot next to him on the couch. I sit down and lean into him. He puts his arms around me and just holds me. After a while he asks me if I want anything and walks into the kitchen to make me some coffee and get me some aspirin for head. My eyes are still red and puffy from all the crying, but I don't care. I don't care about anything right now. I'm just worrying about seeing Ethan tomorrow at school.

* * *

**I know this chapter is really short but I promise the next ones will be longer!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The day was just as bad as I thought it would be. Ethan, not knowing that I knew about him having sex with some other girl, acted normally. He didn't realise how upset I was until I refused to make out with him. You would think he would notice something is wrong with his girlfriend when she refuses to look at him or speak a single word to him. But no. He only gets annoyed that I won't kiss him. He doesn't even ask what's wrong, just walks away mumbling something about me being a frigid bitch. What a bastard. He's not satisfied with just his girlfriend so he has to go and have drunken sex with some stranger. Only god knows how many times he's cheated on me before. He was the one who forced me into sleeping with him in the first place. He gave me an ultimatum: I would either have sex with him or we were over. Can you believe that! Thinking back over our 'relationship' I can't believe we stayed together for four months. I should have dumped his cheating little ass after he insisted I have sex with him on the third date! I'm such an idiot. I should have realised he wouldn't be good to me.

At lunch, I refuse again to make out with him. I couldn't bring myself to tell him it was over because if what he had done. I guess I just didn't want to say it out loud, as if not speaking it would make the problem less of a problem. So anyway, after I had refused his tongue entrance into my mouth he started making a huge scene in the cafeteria. Jesus Christ! I thought he would have a little more sense than to do that. He was really having a go at me, I was forcing back the tears of embarrassment and pain that kept welling up in my eyes and screamed at him that we were over and that I hated him and that I saw him with that blonde slut at Laura's party. I told him I never wanted to see him again before running out of the cafeteria to the toilets, with Cassie and Annie following close behind me. I can only imagine what happened next in the cafeteria.

I had locked myself in a cubicle for about an hour now. I was already 20 minutes late to my next class but I didn't care. Annie stood outside my cubicle trying to coax me out while Cassie had gone to get Justin who had been with Nathan at the time. All three of them came running into the girl's bathroom and now stood around outside the cubicle I had locked myself in. I heard Cassie and Annie explain what had happened to Nathan and Justin then Justin ask if he wanted us to beat the shit out of him. I couldn't help laugh at thins because I knew Nathan and Justin weren't the kind of guys to beat someone up. I wiped my eyes roughly and blew my nose before emerging from the cubicle to see four worried faces staring at me. I pushed through them and walked over to the sinks where I washed my face and fixed my hair.

"Maddie… are you ok?" Nathan asked.

I couldn't bring myself to talk so I just nodded meekly without turning around.

Nathan came over and gave me a hug. His hugs always made me feel better and he knew it. He released me from the hug keeping his arm around my shoulder and asked me if I wanted to go to the nurse. She would probably send me home as there was only two hours left of school. I nodded and let him lead me out of the bathroom. He nodded at Justin and transferred me into his arms. Cassie and Annie gave me a hug and told me they would call me later before heading back to class. Nathan offered one more time to hunt Ethan down but when I shook my head he just gave me a quick hug and said he would call later too but right now he needed to get to English as he had this important oral.

Then it was just me and Justin. He gently pulled me along to the nurse's office, who took one look at me and said I should go home. Knowing that I couldn't drive myself home, she told Justin to take me home and make sure I was ok.

When we got home, I went straight up to my room and got into my bed. Justin followed me in and hovered at the end of my bed. Worry creasing his brow.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" he asked gently.

"Can you stay with me?" I asked shyly.

He nodded before climbing on the bed and lying next to me. He pulled me into his arms and let me drift off to sleep gently stroking my back.

The next morning I wake up for school. I have slept through the whole of the afternoon, evening and night. Justin had at some point left, but I understood as he couldn't stay forever! I get ready and walk downstairs. My mom is in the kitchen sitting at the table drinking her coffee. When she sees me she puts down the newspaper she's reading and glances at me worriedly.

"Sweetie, how are you." I sit down in the chair next to her. Justin must have explained what happened. I was grateful because I don't think I could explain it to her or anyone else.

"Fine mom thanks."

"Do you want to take the day off school today?" she places her hand over mine.

"No I think it's best if I go in. If I stay home that's all I'm going to think about. And I'm going to have to get used to seeing Ethan around school sooner or later."

"Ok, if that's what you want to do. Justin is going to make sure you're ok and everything at school. Ok honey?"

I nod. Just at that moment Justin comes into the kitchen. He gives me a smile before heading over to me to give me a small hug and a kiss on the forehead. He is so sweet. I restrain myself from sucking his face off and get up and head for the door, kissing my mom on the cheek.

The weekend arrives soon. I find I have gotten over the whole drama quicker than I expected with the help of my friends. They have been so sweet and supportive.

It's Saturday and I'm walking down the landing towards Justin's room. I knock on the door before opening it.

"Can I come in?" Justin is sitting on his bed playing on his laptop. He nods and motions for me to come and sit next to him on the bed.

"Hey!" he looks at me giving me a huge grin. I grin back and sit myself down on the bed, pulling my legs under me so I am sitting cross-legged facing him.

"What's up?" he asks

"Nothing just bored."

He nods before finishing whatever he was doing on his laptop and closing it.

"Can I show you something?" he asks. I nod and he walks over to his guitar. He picks it up and walks over to the couch opposite the bed. He sits down and rests the guitar on his legs.

"I wrote you a song." He doesn't wait for a reply, just heads straight into the song. His head bend down so that his caramel brown locks fall over his face. He starts playing a beautiful melody. He looks up at me through his eyelashes and starts singing. His eyes never breaking away from mine. I smile at him and feel myself start to blush. He wrote me a song!

Soon he reaches the chorus, _"__Cause baby, you smile I smile (whoa), you smile I smile, Hey, Hey, Hey…"_

He finishes the song, sets his guitar down and waits for me to say something.

"That was beautiful." I breathe.

"You liked it?"

I nod, "It was amazing. You wrote that for me?"

'"Yeah, you always make me smile. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I haven't been able to stop think about that kiss and how amazing it would be if you were mine.

I don't say anything. I lock my eyes with his and walk over to his. I linger above him for a second before straddling him and placing my lips on his and giving him the most romantic and passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

We broke for air after what seems like hours. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Wow" he breathes in my ear.

"I'm all yours." I say grinning.

"Glad to hear it." He grins back before giving me one quick peck on the lips and pulling me off him and standing up. He grabs my hand and asks if I want get something to eat. I agree and he leads me out the door.

He grabs my car keys, as he still hasn't got a car here and walks me round to the passenger side and helping me in. He quickly walks over the other side and gets in. He gives me another kiss before putting the key in the ignition and driving off.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see. I think you're gonna love it though."

I love the way he does that. It's really romantic. Ethan never did anything even close to this small thing. Wait… why am I thinking about Ethan? He shouldn't even be in my mind. He's shouldn't even be in my memory. I should just focus on Justin and enjoy his company.

We arrive in downtown LA and Justin pulls into an available space. He gets out and opens the door for me, helping me down. What a gentleman! He takes my hand and guides me down a small street until we reach a small Italian restaurant. My favourite! I had no idea he knew I liked Italian food so much! The windows have little fairy lights dusted across them and the inside is lit by candles.

We step inside and wait by the door for a waiter to take us to our seats. I notice that there is a few couples already seated eating their food. I take a good look around and find myself in awe. This is such a tiny restaurant but it looks beautiful. The tables are dresses in baby blue cloths with small candles laid across them. The walls are decorated with romantic quotes and there is an amazing painting of a couple dancing on the beach on the main wall opposite the entrance.

A waiter soon comes over to us with a huge smile on his face.

"This-a way to you seats madam, sir." His heavy Italian accent makes the place seem truly authentic. He heads off towards a table for two near the back of the restaurant. We take our seats and he gives us the menu before leaving us to have some privacy.

Justin grabs my hand over the table and gives it a squeeze.

"Do you like it?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's beautiful, so romantic. How did you know about this place?"

"I was just wondering round last week, doing a bit of exploring one day after school, and I came across it. I knew that I would have to bring you sometime, I knew how much you liked Italian food."

"Well I'm glad you found it. It's so amazing, but how did you know I liked Italian food?" I was really curious to know as I hadn't mentioned it at all.

"I noticed that every time you cooked dinner it was always something Italian, and at school, for lunch you would always buy the closest thing to Italian food you could. I just figured that you liked Italian!" he answers.

"Aww, that's really sweet. No one has ever surprised me like this before. I really love it Justin." I give his hand a small squeeze.

We order our food and we quickly tuck in. The food is absolutely delicious. We finish our meal and just stay talking for a while.

"So I guess this was kind of like our first date." I grin

"Yup, I guess so." He smiles back and we just stay there looking into each others eyes for a while.

We decide to head home as it is quite late. We walk out but after walking just a few steps, he backs me up against a wall and kisses me. I let out a small gasp of shock which makes him smile against my lips, but I don't push him away, I kind of liked the element of surprise! His hands rest on my cheeks and he tangles his fingers in my hair. I wrap my arms around his body pulling him closer. His tongue brushes past my lips asking for entrance which I give him, and soon our tongues are dancing together. Its exciting kissing in a street, it gives me a kick knowing someone can easily walk past and see us, even though it's late and there aren't many people around.

I was used to kissing in public, Ethan would do it all the time, but with Justin it felt different, he didn't do it just so people would know I was his; he did it because he wanted me, not because he felt possessive. It felt really nice kissing Justin, and I wonder why I didn't like him in the first place. I could have been kissing him much earlier if I hadn't judged him so quickly.

He moves one of his hands from my face to my hip, my top has risen up and his touch on my bare skin sends shivers down my spine, causing my back to arch towards him and dig my nails into his back pulling him into my body.

He pulls away and laughs. "Eager much?"

I laugh too feeling myself blush.

He sees me blush and smiles, seemingly pleased at his success of turning me on, then grabs hold of my hand and pulls me to my car, both of us still laughing.

We get home and I quickly pull him into my room, eager to continue what we were doing on the street. He pushes me down on my bed and lays on top of me half supporting his weight. He presses his lips against mine and I happily open my mouth for him to explore. With one hand he hold both my arms above my head and with the other he pushes my top up to my stomach and rubs the now exposed flesh, teasing me. I kiss him stronger and push my body into his. He smiles in the kiss and lets the hand on my stomach rise further. He plays with the bottom of my bra, causing me to moan with anticipation. This was obviously the response he was hoping for as he slips his hand in my bra and started stroking my breast, making me moan again. He lets go of my arms he was holding above my head and pulls my top off.

He moves his lips down to my neck and gently starts sucking at the sensitive skin there, no doubt he was going to leave a mark but I didn't care. He places a warm had on my upper thigh, teasing me and moves his kisses down my chest. A soft groan escapes my lips and I roll him over so that I am on top. I tuck my fingers into his jeans when he suddenly gets hold of my hands, restraining them.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's just… I don't think we should do this tonight." He sighs.

"Why not?"

"I really want to do this but I think we should wait a while. You have only broken up with your boyfriend less than a week ago. I think we should give it some time."

I don't want to agree with him but I know he has a point. I wasn't fully over Ethan. Maybe that's why Ethan had come into my head. Not that I still cared for him or even liked him, but he was my first proper boyfriend and I knew it would take longer than a week to fully forget him.

I sigh and roll off Justin and lay facing him on the bed beside him. He shuffles around so that he is facing me too and strokes my cheek.

"Please don't think that I don't want to do this because I really do. I just really think we should give it time." he smiles at me.

I nod, "I believe you."

He kisses me and asks if I want to watch a movie. I agree and change into my sleepwear and get under the covers whilst he puts on a DVD. He strips off down to his boxers and hops in beside me. He sits up leaning against the headboard and puts his arm around me. I sink into his bare chest and relax, ready to watch the movie.

About fifteen minutes into the film Justin asks, "Did you sleep with Ethan?"

A bit taken aback by his question I sit up and look at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I know that's rude. It's just… I was wondering. You don't have to answer that. Forget I asked."

I hesitate for a minute before answering, "No, it's fine, you have a right to know." I pause for a second before continuing, "I did have sex with him, but it never really meant anything."

"Oh…"

"I wanted to wait for the right person to come along, but he kind of pressured me into it. I guess I just didn't think anyone better would come along. Now I wish I had waited though. I think you're the one I should have waited for."

He smiled slightly, knowing that I had meant him. "Why do you think I'm the one, and not someone else?"

"I always thought Ethan was everything I wanted, but now after getting to know you, I know you're what I want and the one I want to be with."

"You think I'm what you want? I'm not perfect you know!"

"I want you. I just know it. You're amazing to me and-"

He cuts me of by pressing his lips to mine.

"So… you know about me, what about you?" I ask.

He hesitates for a while before slowly answering. "I've done it with one girl before."

A feeling of disappointment rushes over me. I don't know why I wanted Justin to be a virgin? "Was she like you're girlfriend?"

"Yeah, we met when I first moved to Atlanta about a year and a half ago. She was doing a summer internship at a radio station I had an interview at. We started talking and she asked me out. It wasn't anything serious though."

"How long were you together?"

"About five months."

"Five months but it wasn't anything serious? Why did you guys break up?"

"Because I just didn't want to be with someone who only used me for sex."

My heart sinks a little. He has obviously done it a lot of times even if it was only with one girl. I don't say anything and just nod my head slightly.

"You're the only one I have ever loved though."

My mouth falls open slightly and my cheeks start to redden. I can feel the blood rush to the surface of my skin.

"You love me." I repeat meekly.

He nods and gives me his heart-melting smile.

"I love you too." I grin back at him and throw my arms around his neck.

We drift of to sleep blissfully, his arm wrapped around me whilst watching the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Maddie, Maddie! OH MY GOD! Have you seen?" Annie and Cassie are running down the hallway screaming at me. After a perfect Sunday with Justin, we were back to school. I was standing by my locker with Justin and we were laughing at my two crazy friends running like chickens towards us.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I ask, Justin just nods and smiles at them.

"OH MY GOD! They haven't seen have they?" Annie yells at Cassie. Who may I point out is standing right next to her.

"Seen what?" I ask laughing.

"THIS!" Annie shoves a magazine in my face. I take it and look at the front cover. It is one of those teenage magazines I never bother to read. One of those teen celebrity gossip magazines. On the cover is some star from the hills. I don't spot anything on the cover that would make Annie and Cassie act this way.

"What? It's just a dumb magazine."

"No, no! Turn to page 8." Cassie practically jumps down my throat.

"Ok, ok!" I hear Justin laugh beside me.

I turn to page 8 and instantly I stiffen. There are three pictures taken of me and Justin from Saturday. Not the ones from our make out session thank God, but ones from after when we emerged from the little street with the restaurant down it into the main street where my car was parked. One of the pictures was of us just coming out of the little street. We're holding hands and laughing, Justin leading me slightly. My hair is messed up, my cheeks red and my top is all dishevelled.

I look disgusting but Justin looks amazing in the photos. He always looks good.

"When the hell were these pictures taken?" I ask in disbelief. I hadn't seen anyone out on the street at the time. Some creep must have been hiding in a bush. There is a small article that goes with the pictures and to sum it up, it is wondering who I am and what is going on between 'the mystery girl' and Justin.

"Relax baby. It's ok." Justin soothes.

"What…But why… how?" I'm still reeling from the initial shock I can hardly finish a sentence.

"You're famous!" Cassie says.

"Babe, its fine, the pictures aren't a big deal. And anyway-" he pauses to kiss me, "you look cute with your hair all messed up"

"OH GOD, these are so embarrassing! I can't believe people are going to see these! What are you going to say?"

"Nothing baby. It's nobody's business."

The bell then goes of for class making me jump.

"We'll talk about this later ok babe." Justin gives me a quick kiss before heading down the hall to his next class and I head off to my next class with Cassie and Annie.

"So… Madz. You let out that part on our little phone convo last night!" Annie tries to bribe me into telling her what happened.

"Nothing happened. He took me to a restaurant and then he kissed me in the street and the pictures where taken after then. Nothing more to tell."

"Are you sure? Because it looks like you and Justin got it on just before. Would've been especially kinky if you had done it in the street. Who knows what kind of picture would be in the magazine then!" Cassie and Annie laughed.

"Ha-ha, very amusing guys. I already told you we haven't had sex yet. We're waiting for the right time."

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" Cassie joked.

"Cassie! You know I tell you guys everything! So seriously, NO, we did not have sex!" we all laugh then walk into our next class.

At lunch, Justin and I sit at a table outside by ourselves. He said he wanted to talk to me about the pictures. I wasn't sure myself what to think about them yet so I was interested to know what he wanted to say.

"I know you're worried about those pictures, but I don't think it's a big deal. If it is really worrying you, we can have something done about them." He is so sweet in caring so much about me.

"No they're not that big a deal to me either. I actually couldn't care less. I'm worried about your fans though. Won't they like hate you? I know what happened when you posted that picture of you and Kim Kardashian on twitter. You have some seriously crazy fans!"

"Oh, right I forgot about that. My fans are crazy, but they are the best!" he gives me a smile. "Are you scared people will start sending you death treats and stuff?"

"No! No one has any clue who I am- well except people in this school. I'm more worried about you. Will you loose fans because of the photos? Your fans get really jealous!"

"No, they'll get over it!"

After a brief silence I finally ask the one question that has been bugging me all day. "What are you going to say about them?"

"What do you mean?" he looks confused.

"You know, at like interviews and stuff. The article didn't mention our relationship. I mean, aren't people at interview going to ask you about them? Try to pry information out of you?"

"I didn't think about that. What do you want me to say?"

"I dunno… maybe you shouldn't say anything about us yet. We should probably give it time and keep it private for a while."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, once it's official to everyone that you're my girlfriend, we probably won't get much privacy."

"I'm your girlfriend?" I say smiling.

"Unless you don't wont to be." He says smiling.

"I guess that makes you my boyfriend." I reply grinning.

We quickly steal a kiss before I say, "so much for coming here to 'stay out of the media'!" We both laugh before heading off to class.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing. If you have any story ideas please write them! Thank you to everyone who has read my story!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Two weeks after the photos Justin has an interview with a radio station in San Francisco, so Justin and I drive up there together. My mom agreed that it was ok for us to go alone, once she had checked with Justin's mom, on the condition that Justin's bodyguard stays with us the whole time. Of course Justin's manager and reps and stuff have to come along as well, but I didn't really mind. I had met most of them before I they were all really nice and I liked them. And besides, me and Justin will have alone time later.

While Justin is sitting the interview I wait in the car with a few of Justin's 'people'. We just sit there listening to the interview.

After a few questions most interviewers ask him and why he had decided to move to stay out of the media, and why he had chosen California and a few other random questions, he is finally asked about the question I have been dreading to hear.

"_So Justin, who's the girl in those recent pictures taken of you? Are you two dating?"_

I swallow _hard, _I was completely dreading the truth being revealed because once it is, and I don't think I'll be able to handle the pressure on our relationship. I have heard about so many celebrity splits and seeing as I don't read any gossip magazines- that says a lot, I don't want Justin to be one of those celebrities whose private life is splashed on the front of magazines, rumour after rumour. I care too much about Justin to see him get hurt and I really want our relationship to work. I want us to be a normal couple, who can go to the movies or eat at a restaurant without people knowing about it. I also don't want gossip about our relationship circulating. I know that's going to be tough seeing as I am in a relationship with one of the most famous teenager on the planet.

"_She's just a friend."_

"_Just a friend? So in these pictures why are you holding hands. Are you sure you're not dating?"_

"_She's a great girl and anyone would be lucky to date her."_

"_Ok, so who is she exactly?"_

"_She's just a friend." Justin is being persistent, but I can hear the slight tone of annoyance in his voice. _

"_Ok then, thank you Justin for coming on the show. It was great talking to you and I wish you the best of luck in whatever you do. Hope to chat to you on the show again some time."_

"_Thank you for having me"_

"_No problem. Everyone Justin Bieber!"_

Finally the interview is over and Justin is back. He hops in the blacked-out car and gives me a kiss.

"You were great baby."

"Thanks. He was getting on my nerves at the end. If he carried on I could have punched him!"

"Nawh! I could hear you getting annoyed! He wouldn't leave you alone!"

"Yeah. So anyway babe, what you wanna do for the rest of the day?"

"Stay in our room and order room service?"

"Sounds great baby."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Not a lot happens in it but it's just kind of a filler. Next chapter will be better! Thanks for reading and please keep those reviews coming! X **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys thanks for all your reviews. I love you! Hope you enjot this chapter!**

Chapter Thirteen

When Justin has finally managed to persuade his manager to leave us alone, we head down to the hotel pool. It isn't the hottest day ever, so people have taken advantage of this fact and gone to tour the city. Leaving the pool empty, bar a few people, all of them adults in their 40's to 60's.

Justin quickly strips down to him swim trunks and waits for me. I suddenly feel very self conscious in front of him. I slowly undress trying to hide most of my body. I must look like a right idiot because Justin is just standing there with an amused look on his face.

I finally fully undress and wait for Justin to jump into the pool so I could follow. I run like an idiot and I didn't want him to find that out. But he is just standing there staring at me with his mouth slightly parted. I am wearing a skimpy black bikini. The strapless bandeau top barely covers my boobs and the bottoms can hardly be considered briefs.

He smirks at me, pure lust in his eyes.

I suddenly get a boost of confidence. "Like what you see?" I smirk.

"Definitely!" he grins back at me and bites his lips.

Damn! This boy knows how to make a girl weak at the knees.

I feel my face go tomato red whilst he smirks at me. He knows he's got me. He runs to the pool and does a dive jump in the deep end. I walk over to the edge and sit with my feet in the water. He surfaces and beckons me to jump in. I quickly stand up and bomb into the pool. But then the worst thing imaginable happened.

As I resurface I feel a little to bare in the top department and I look down to see my bikini top has fallen off and is now floating about 5 feet away from where I am. I felt my cheeks redden again as Justin let out a low wolf whistle. I quickly cup my breasts in my hands hoping no one else has seen. Justin swims over to my bikini top, grabs it and swims back to me helping me put in on.

"That was hot!" he giggles in my ear.

"Shut up Justin that was humiliating."

It's hard to be mad at him when he's backing me against the pool wall and leaving trails of kisses down my face and neck like burning fire. It's so hard to resist him.

Believe me. I tried.

I fid myself whispering in his ear, "Justin, I'm ready now. I want you."

We get out of the pool and head towards our loungers. He puts his shirt back on; he knows he is teasing me, not allowing me to stare at his gorgeously sculpted and tanned torso, with a smirk on his face. I press my body against his to watch his reaction.

A small growl escapes his lips, he locks them with mine and then we are headed back to our hotel room, his arm around my waist.

Before we enter our room, he pushes me against the door and kisses me with such force I think I would have fallen over if it wasn't for the door. The door handle is digging into my back, and any normal person would have found this uncomfortable, but to me it had just added to the immense pleasure I was feeling. I grab at his back and dig my nails into his back pulling him as close to me as I can.

He stops for a second to fumble in his pockets for the room key, which he finds and quickly opens the door.

He picks me up and hikes my legs around his waist and walks towards the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him. His lips hungrily find mine again as he stumbles into the bedroom before he gently throws me down on the bed. He pulls his top over his head and presses his body against mine, still supporting his weight. His kisses move down to my neck, gently licking and sucking the sensitive skin.

His warm hands gently tickle my thigh. His kisses gradually head down my body, over my stomach, stopping at the top of my bikini bottoms.

He kisses along the along the top of my bikini bottoms, licking at the soft flesh, driving me crazy. His lips move down to the gusset, leaving a long kiss. I feel as if I am about to burst with pleasure and a moan escapes my lips.

He comes back to meet my lips before gently massaging my boobs through my bikini top. I moan again and reach my hands round my back to undo the clasp, but his hands stop me and he whispers huskily in my ear, "Let me."

He undoes the clasp and flings the black material to the side. His fingers run a trail down my front, making soft circles on my now extremely sensitive skin, and he pulls my bikini bottoms to the side before sliding one of his fingers in. I take a deep breath, the extreme pleasure making me feel dizzy, but right then he slips in another finger. His movements hitting my spot every time. Damn, he was going to make me come before he was even properly in me.

I grab at him pulling him up to reach my lips.

"I need you in me now!" I sound slightly desperate but I don't care. I need him right now or I'm going to climax. His fingers leave and I tense up at the cool air that hits me down there. He quickly pulls down my bottoms.

He shifts himself, pushing my legs apart so that he is in-between my legs and aligns himself at my entrance and slowly pushes himself in. He waits for me to respond but the look on my face must look how I feel because he carries on, thrusting slowly. I pant a couple of times and raise my hips up into him, wanting more and more. He filled me perfectly.

He continues thrusting, but I want more, "Harder Justin, fuck me harder!"

He obliges and thrusts harder, deeper into me. Our bodies moving together as one in pure bliss.

After one last thrust, I feel him spill inside me as my walls clench around him. My face screws up in pleasure. A sound I have never heard before comes out of my mouth and Justin moans.

We ride out our orgasms until Justin collapses on my body. His face comes close to mine and he breathes, "Fucking amazing."

We just lay there together as one panting, trying to get our breaths back. Our bodies moulded into each others like a puzzle piece.

He pulls his limpness out of me and rolls off me. He lies next to me and pulls me closer, his hand stroking my back.

I move my hand up to his face and stroke his cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

At that moment in time I could have loved him forever, unconditionally. He was my everything.

**Just to clear things up in case you didn't get it, it has been about 3-4 months since they first met. I know I don't really mention that in my story but just to clarify I thought I'd mention it!**

**I'm not sure exactly where this story is going so if you guys have any ideas for the plot feel free to write them in a review or send me a private message! **

**Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Review?**


	14. Authors Note Please Read

I am posting this chapter just to let you know that I will no longer be continuing this story on fanfiction. I have heard that all stories based on real life people, such as mine, are going to be deleted. Therefore I have decided to continue this story on justinbieberfanfiction[dot]com

I will be posting this story on the other site from the very beginning.

I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read my story, tracked it, added it to their favourites and reviewed it, and I hope you guys will continue to read it on the other site.

:)


	15. Authors Note

This story is under the same name on justinbieberfanfiction[dot]com

Here's a link: http:/justinbieberfanfiction**[dot]**?sid=752

Replace the [dot] with an actual full stop!


End file.
